


All The Time In The World

by Rikerbabe



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: F/M, Forgiveness, Guilt, Recovery, Sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikerbabe/pseuds/Rikerbabe
Summary: Kaecilius is recovered from Dormammu's grasp after he destroys the portal between the two realms. Sarafina helps him to understand that his actions have saved our realm and the life of their daughter, Lara who resides at the Order's Hidden Temple.





	All The Time In The World

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the start of a new collection of short stories concerning Kaecilius and his redemption from being an ass in "Doctor Strange". Funny, but I can "see" Mads doing this in a sequel if they (Marvel) decide to do one. I wish they would....
> 
> Anyway, Sarafina and Lara are my own creations so Marvel doesn't own them (Yay!!)....no sex or violence of any kind so it's safe for everyone....
> 
> Let me know what you think of it....

Kaecilius opened his eyes slowly, as an unfamiliar sensation swept over him like a rush of warmth. He glanced around, and saw Sarafina kneeling at his side watching him. "Don't try to speak, Kaecilius. It would be best if you didn't try to at this time. Dormammu tried his damndest to keep you as his eternal slave, but I was able to free at least you from his grasp. The others, I couldn't save because they were too far gone." He could only nod at her words, the psychic pain he felt was trying to shut his mind down. Sarafina reached out and placed a gentle hand to his forehead, giving him some of her strength to fight off the effects of Dormammu's hold on his soul. "Stephen told me that you was somehow able to contact him, to let him know that you overloaded the portal between our realm and the dark realm. He was amazed that you would do such a thing."

He smiled briefly and whispered to her, his voice cracking with disuse."I saw what he was attempting to do....I couldn't let him hurt anyone else, much less you. I was so wrong, Sarafina. I will gladly do any form of penitence for my crimes, if it means that you will live....you and our child, Lara....." Tears came to Sarafina's eyes as she heard his whispered words. Lara was what the Ancient One called a "Gifted Child". She had been born in the Order's Hidden Temple in the Himalayas, where only Kaecilius and Sarafina lived. There, she had been brought up in the Order, and had many special talents such as the gift of the Third Eye and the gift of stopping time. Dormammu had been trying to find the hidden location of the child and Kaecilius had resisted all of his efforts to wretch the location from him. He had been tortured for that information but never cracked, which only made Dormammu angrier and angrier. Kaecilius had then used that anger and rage to blind him to his destroying the portal, running the risk of being trapped with him on the other side of the portal. Somehow Sarafina had sensed him and pulled him through it, as it closed forever between the two realms.

Sarafina shook her head and wiped a tear from her cheek as she watched Kaecilius struggle to hold back his own tears. "There will be no penitence, Kaecilius....By destroying Dormammu's only way to travel between both realms, you've saved yourself......you saved us all." She whispered, a smile coming to her lips. "Lara? Is she safe from him?" Came his reply, as he struggled to sit up despite her best efforts to restrain him. "Yes, my love. She's safe and waiting for us at the Hidden Temple. I will take you there to rest and recover, there you will see her once again. But you must stay at the temple for your full recovery...it will be years before you can access the powers that you once possessed. Your soul is badly damaged and will require full rest to recover. I will remain there with you, help you to recover all that you have lost. We can watch Lara grow in her ability and help her when she needs it." Sarafina helped him to his feet, holding onto him as he swayed slightly, weak from the loss of energy. "How long will we be there, Sarafina?" Smiling softly, she placed her hand over his heart as she locked eyes with him. "We have all the time in the world, my love. All the time that we need." Standing on her tiptoes, they kissed as a portal opened showing them the Hidden Temple and their daughter who awaited them.


End file.
